Bound By Lies
by AnotherYourslf
Summary: This story picks up in present day with the lies and secrets being unearthed with the earthquake hitting Port Charles. Sam/Jason/Drew and now Liz are tied to the past and need to all move forward. This story is mainly focused on Sam needing to face her truths and realize the man who truly rules her heart. It won't be kind to Jason or Sam at times.


BOUND BY LIES

Chapter 1

 _Author's Note: I'm not exactly sure I should be writing right now given my temperament towards GH and the direction of Sam's character, but I've got to channel this negativity somewhere. Fair warning, I will not pull any punches to my distaste for Sam's "secrets and lies" that she's been keeping from Drew._

Sam pushes the button on the elevator and as the doors close she flashes to Jason's declaration again of loving her after the earthquake. The words are washing over her like a calming to the storm that has been brewing in her since he arrived back in Port Charles, but on the horizon, she can't ignore darkness that is coming straight at her. Her once thought of solid future is no longer clear or peaceful and at the epicenter is her heart torn between two brothers.

Sam hears the ding and she is jolted out of her thoughts and the doors open, but she has no idea what to do or where to go. She should go home and relish in the gratitude that everyone she loves is safe and sound, but she feels drawn to the water. She exits General Hospital and makes her way on foot to the harbor in hopes that she will gain some clarity on her swirling emotions. She tightens her coat around her waist and pulls out her phone. The screensaver flashes to the pictures of her, Drew and the kids and her heart immediately sinks from the guilt of just seeing his devoted face.

Sam sighs deeply and a breeze brushes over her this pier carries so much history with both of these men that are residing in her heart. She made a wish on this very pier that Jason would return to her and in some ironic twist of fate she was gifted with two versions. One the man she has spent the last 3 years building a life with throughout so many obstacles, yet she was drawn to him immediately without even knowing his name. The other is the real Jason Morgan or at least the man that left her and Danny that night in 2012 to go help Bernie on the pier. She literally has one foot in the past and the other in the present and both have just as much pull on her.

Sam pulls up her contact list and finds Monica's number she needs to check on the kids and eventually have the "talk" she mentioned to Drew. After a few rings Alice answers the phone "Quartermaine residence" it suddenly dawns on her that it all started here. "Hi Alice, it's Sam I'm just checking up on Danny and Scout to make sure they are both doing okay and to let you know I should be by within the hour to get them." "No problem Miss Sam the kids are still both sound asleep Scout woke up once for a brief diaper change and was back out before I made it back to the crib." Sam smiles at the feeling of brief relief that neither of her children are remotely aware of how the world around them is crashing.

"I'm so glad to hear that and I'm sure Annabelle II has been glued to Danny's bedside. You know if I weren't so secure in my bond with him I would start to take it personally how much he prefers to be there, but I'm sure if Annabelle II came home with him it would be a different story." Alice chuckled "Yes Miss Sam that amazing son of yours certainly is a welcome addition here at the Quartermaines anytime and that darling daughter of yours has stolen my heart with the squishy cheeks and her pouty lip. I'll be shocked if you don't let her get away with any and everything I mean if that handsome hubby of yours is any indication you will be in for it. She is certainly Daddy's little girl." Sam softly smiled knowing that no truer words were spoken Drew had an affection for their daughter that Sam never saw before. She absolutely was tightly bonded with Danny, but when that little girl came into the world there is something indescribable about their relationship.

"Yes, Alice she sure does take after her father and she lets him know in the most unique ways at times. Thank you again for watching them and always taking such great care of them when Monica or Michael are not around. I know it is not your job and you do it without question and I want you to know how very grateful I am to be a part of the Quartermaine family."

"Now Miss Sam this call was supposed to be a brief check-in call and here you have me misting up and reaching for tissues. I'm so glad that you are alright and please tell Mr. Drew that I was glad to hear his stay at General Hospital was brief this time. He better rest up because I plan on getting him that ring, well as soon as that hand of his heals as well. Take care Miss Sam and if either of the kids wakes up before you get here I'll let them know you are on your way and you send your love."

"Thanks Alice I really appreciate it and I'm hoping to not be much longer I'm just trying to settle myself after all the chaos."

"Take all the time you need the kids are safe and sound and honestly it's nice having the young ones around the house to liven things up" Alice chuckles.

"Alright Alice I'll give you a little while longer with my sleeping angels. Thanks again and I'll see you soon" Sam ended the call and put her cell phone back in her jacket but missed her pocket. She bent down to pick it up and as she did so she heard rapid steps coming down the stairs. She jolted up and got her bearings as she was still a bit on edge after what had transpired. Out of the corner of her eye she sees Elizabeth sobbing. She wonders if she should approach or just pretend she didn't see her. After their confrontation earlier things were literally on shaky ground between the two women and it wasn't as though they had the best track record.

Sam turns to walk the other direction and just then Elizabeth sees her and in mid sob weakly calls her name. Sam closes her eyes and makes a silent prayer that this next round with nurse Webber won't make things worse. She tries to find some part of her that has empathy for the woman that kept a secret for 7 months and all of the bad blood that accompanied her relationship with Jason.

"Hi Elizabeth…is everything okay?" Sam knows this was an opening she shouldn't have given, but in all fairness, she did tear into her earlier and wasn't exactly sensitive to the other mother of Jason's child.

"Sam…don't pretend you care after our last run in I'm sure you would be delighted to know the state of my life given our history. I mean you said it yourself that I was the one that deceived myself the most. So I guess the Universe is putting on my knees and I get to tell you that you were right. I'm sure some part of you is absolutely giddy that my life is in shambles. I confronted Franco about what happened with Drew and him as children and he admitted that he was afraid to tell me about the flashes he was having. So congratulations Sam my life is finally torn into shreds and I guess you're thinking this is my punishment for the secrets I kept."

Sam adjusts herself trying to process all of what Elizabeth has said and still finding a bit of bitterness bubbling to the surface with each word. "Elizabeth, believe or not I've never wished anything bad for you or your life and certainly nothing that would cause your children pain as a result. I'm sorry that you had to learn the truth about Franco this way, but maybe this is all for the best and you found out now before your lives were even more connected through marriage."

"Marriage? Well I don't think either one of us should really have any stones to cast when it comes to secrets in a marriage. I imploded my marriage with Lucky by keeping Jake a secret and then turning to his BROTHER while grieving. I was practically stoned in this town when my affair with Nikolas came to light and looking back I deserved every bit of judgement and criticism in fact I probably had more coming. I couldn't admit it back then, but now I see that by keeping the truth from Lucky was not sparing his feelings it was hurting the very foundation we were working towards rebuilding. I broke that trust and betrayed him in the worst way possible by sleeping with his brother of all people. I lashed out at others, yourself included because I wasn't ready to admit my part in the downfall of my life. I'm sorry for that and throwing things in your face."

Sam couldn't believe her ears because this couldn't possibly be the same woman that practically spit in her face and reminded her constantly of watching Jake get kidnapped, interfered in her relationship with Jason constantly and then kept Jake/Jason/Drew's identity a secret for 7 months. Ironically, she kind of did her and Drew a favor because over the course of those 7 months Sam was able to build a friendship with him and then after the flop wedding of Liz and Jake things were unearthed yet again. It was unreal how many times Drew's life had been ripped away and torn up in the past 3 years and now to learn everything he thought was his memories were in fact not his at all.

Sam let it all sink in that Liz was bringing up the very things that came so close to her own life now and it was a harsh reminder that she needed to be honest with Drew.

To be continued…?


End file.
